Traditionally, when a communication (e.g. network communication, etc.) is initiated, the communication is established using a communication flow. In the past, the communication flow has been processed using a business flow that is specific to a communication channel used by the communication flow. Unfortunately, this communication channel-specific technique for processing communication flows has exhibited various limitations.
For example, management of such communication channel-specific business processes has been required to maintain a plurality of such business processes for each communication channel, including at least one business process for each communication channel-specific backend system processing the communication flow. In this way, a separate business process has been utilized between each communication channel/communication channel-specific backend system, such that communications are incapable of being moved from one communication channel to another without at least a repetition of information being provided to process those cross-channel communications. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.